


Impromptu Surprise

by Medie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's always nice to find a paleontologist in your shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impromptu Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> For the [ Get Daniel Laid Ficathon](http://www.livejournal.com/users/angelsgracie/186196.html).

It isn't every day a man comes home to find a paleontologist in his shower. In fact, in Daniel Jackson's experience, it was a fairly rare occurrence and thus cause for celebration when it actually did happen. So, upon walking into his apartment to find luggage by the door and hear the sound of someone singing in his shower, Daniel allowed himself a small, exhultory exclamation of, "Sweet," then immediately closed his eyes in horror. It was official. There was no denying it. He'd been around Jack O'Neill for far too long.

Such thoughts were immediately abandoned when the singing stopped and a dripping wet Kit Montgomery wandered out of the bathroom, clutching a towel about her body. "Daniel, do you have any body lotion?" She smiled pertly at him. "I'm afraid the badlands have completely robbed me of my beloved baby soft skin."

"Hello to you, Kit." Her old friend responded dryly, unable to resist teasing her just a little. "What are you doing in my apartment?"

The brunette looked down at herself then at him, raising one brow. "Well, it would appear I was taking a shower. Albeit, it was one aborted by the appalling lack of high quality skincare products in your bathroom. Really, Daniel, I remember you being a lot more conciliatory to guests." With a wink, she greeted him with a light kiss. "And, yes, hello. Now, about that lotion?"

"Fresh out. My apologies." He gave her an unapologetic look. "I wasn't expecting company. Especially not practically naked company availing themselves of my shower."

"Mmm, such a nice shower too. *Love* the water pressure. A girl could stay in there all year. No problem on the lotion front, I think I have some of that Nivea stuff in my bag." Sidestepping him, she crouched by the luggage, keeping one hand securely on the towel while the other felt around in one of the bags until it came up with the little blue bottle. "Ah, here it is." The object of her search firmly in hand, she stood up and turned to face her friend. "See?"

"I can see." Quite used to Kit's impromptu, and rather strange, visits, Daniel shrugged out of his jacket and hung it up. "You know, you really have to give the concept of calling ahead a try."

"I did." She responded absently, tucking the towel closer about her body before sitting on the couch and squirting a dollop of cream into her hand. Cream she then began rubbing into the skin of one very long leg.

Daniel suddenly became inordinately fascinated with the process. He'd forgotten how damned distracting Kit could be when she put her mind to it. Or didn't as the case might have been. Kit the paleontologist was very focused. Kit the woman...

Not so much.

"You called?" He managed finally, frowning. He didn't remember any calls.

"Mmhmm...three days ago. Twice. Before I got on the plane and when I got here." She tilted her head, puffing a strand of wet hair out of her eyes. "No joy so I came here and let myself in."

"How?" Three days ago. Ah. Yes. He would have been halfway across the galaxy at the time, up to his ears in Jaffa and explosions and grouchy teammates who didn't appreciate surprise Goa'uld attacks. Come to think of it, he didn't much like them either. And Kit was answering him...might be an idea to listen.

"Key. Still had it from the last time I was here." She explained. "Though, I did have to explain to some lovely Air Force gentlemen just who the hell I was and why I was trying to gain access to the apartment of one Dr. Daniel Jackson." She slanted a look at him. "I'd ask what the hell the Air Force is doing getting territorial about you but...it's you. The chances of the answer being absolutely whackadoodle are very, very good."

"Whackadoodle?" He ventured after some moments of contemplation.

"Whackadoodle." Kit affirmed.

With a shake of his head, Daniel headed for the kitchen. "Hungry?"

"I'm expecting pizza." She called back absently, rubbing the lotion into her thigh.

Appearing in the doorway, he waved a hand at her, gesturing to her clothing - or lack thereof. "And you were planning on answering the door dressed like that?"

She glanced down at her towel then grinned. "Yes. It's not as if I'm naked."

Daniel slanted a look at her over his glasses, his gaze taking in the loosened towel and the skin peeking out, then he lifted his eyebrows. "No?"

"Now is different. It's just you." Her grin widened, "It's nothing you haven't seen before. I promise I'll make sure I'm quite covered before I go to the door. Don't want to flash the poor guy now do we? I save the sneak peeks for special occasions."

"You're shameless." He teased, sitting down next to her and taking the bottle of lotion from her. "Which wouldn't be a complaint, of course." This was said with a faint grin as he squeezed some of the scented lotion into his palm, gesturing for her to turn.

Obediently, Kit pivoted away from him and lowered the towel slightly to let Daniel rub the lotion into her shoulders and back. "You know, one of these years, we should try an actual date. One that involves going out to dinner, you calling me the next day, maybe sending flowers...not that I'm complaining about this one of us turns up and we spend the weekend in bed things." She sighed, letting her head loll forward as his hands worked their way up and down her neck. "Oh, god that's good."

"An actual date, hmm?" Daniel chuckled. "Doesn't that involve planning and actual communication?" He leaned over, kissing the soft skin before him. "Wherein we're on the same continent and near telephones?"

"Mmhmm...and there lies our problem." Kit half-mumbled, her concentration deserting her. "We keep getting caught up in digs or whatever the hell it is you do now and suddenly it's six months later and one of us is turning up on the other's doorstep."

Daniel laughed as she turned around to face him. "Which is half the fun." He kissed her, reacquainting himself with the familiar taste of Kit's lips. "I love a good surprise."

Returning the kiss, she slipped her arms over his shoulders and settled herself on his lap. "Hope the pizza guy does." She murmured before nipping at his lower lip. "We keep this up and he gets here on time..."

"He can wait." Daniel decided casually, sliding his hands up her thighs, kissing her again.

"But what about me?" Kit pouted. "I should at least get dinner first." She gasped when one of Daniel's hands reached its target, fingering her lightly. "On the other hand..."

"Thought you'd change your mind." He observed smugly, the other hand reappearing to pull the towel from her body, letting it drop to the floor.

"Jerk." She accused breathlessly, dropping his glasses onto the towel and going after the buttons of his shirt. With it unbuttoned, she tugged at it, demanding, "Off."

Obediently, Daniel stopped long enough to shrug out of it then brought his hands back up to bury themselves in her still-drying hair, bringing her mouth to his again. Kit settled down on his lap, her nude lower body rocking against him, feeling him harden in response. She ground down on him and Daniel groaned, the material of his pants a restriction he really didn't want. Reluctantly, he lifted her off of him, settling her down on the couch.

Kit, understanding the problem, reached out to unfasten the pants and help him slide them off. With that done, she found herself on her knees before him and he couldn't miss the wicked look on her face. Her next action had Daniel's head lolling back against the couch, his brain giving up any attempt at higher functions. She teased and played with him, her eyes watching his every reaction, until Daniel was on the brink of release then abruptly stopped.

"Nice try, buddy," she informed him with a grin as he opened his mouth to protest, "I've got bigger plans than that." A return to her bag produced a familiar little packet and before Daniel had a chance to say anything else, she was settling down on him and they were both groaning. It'd been a while for them both but they fell back into the familiar rhythms of encounters past as easily as if it'd been a day rather than a year. Kit's breasts were as sensitive as ever, she couldn't help crying out when his tongue traced the underside of one, and she still knew exactly which twist of her hips would have him crying out her name.

When the pizza finally did show up, they were curled up together on the couch. It was Daniel who went to the door, while Kit sprawled on the sofa in his shirt, leaving him clad only in his badly rumpled pants. The kid delivering the pizza couldn't have been anymore than eighteen and greeted the archaeologist's disheveled appearance with a knowing grin.

Ordinarily, it would have bugged Daniel but Kit abandoned the couch, slipping her arms about him and leaning around the door to grin at the kid. "You wish."

As the kid gaped at them both, Daniel smirked and closed the door on him, telling a laughing Kit, "You're a menace."

"Mmhmmm...a hungry, sex-crazed menace no less." She agreed, lifting the lid and peering into the box with anticipation. "Did I mention the hungry part?"

"You did." He went to the kitchen, returning with two bottles of water, and sat beside her on the couch. "Several times in fact."

Kit took one bottle in trade for a slice of pizza then got a slice for herself. Sitting back on the couch, she rested her legs on his lap. "So...how long are you home for?" Whatever Daniel did, she knew he could be out of communication for long periods of time. A problem exacerbated when she went on digs. Try as they might, contact always became sporadic when that happened. They both tended to be workaholics. Or, more accurately, tended to get lost in their work. Easily absorbed.

"A few days." He responded around a bite of pizza. "You?"

"The head of the dig's off hunting for funding," She stretched a little then opened her water. "I've got some time." Resting an elbow on the back of the couch, she leaned against her palm and brought the bottle to her lips, letting some of the cool liquid spill into her mouth. Swallowing, she licked her lips and winked, "Think we'll make it out of bed this time?"

"Probably not." He decided, smiling lightly. "But it's good to have a goal."


End file.
